Arrival
by uoduck
Summary: Loki's arrival on Midgard goes a little differently. Pre-slash. Harry/Loki. Top Harry. COMPLETE.


AN: I do not own either HP or the MCU.

* * *

Loki opened his eyes as he knelt on the platform, the spear in his hand. His heart raced and sweat dripped down his back and forehead. Thanos' words flashed through his mind and the power in the cube invaded his mind. He panted through long remembered torture, glimpses of two women popping up in his memories before he turned to look up at where he had landed.

On Midgard. In the realm where his brother had fallen in love and he bared his teeth at the armed men who pointed their inferior weapons at him. He kept a white knuckled grip on the spear, the weapon loaned to him from Thanos, feeling the remembered lines of pained heat that came from the Other's torture on his back and…

"Sir, please put down the spear."

"Fury… let me handle this."

"Potter…"

Loki sneered and met the eyes of the two men who stood at the center of the room. The man to the right of him held a bow, a quiver of arrows on his back, and Loki met the man's eyes, sighting him for prey. Something… Some power brushed his mind then and he recoiled, his fingers curling over the spear even tighter. It was soft and gentle, cool, before withdrawing a second or two later.

"Loki."

He froze at the sound of his name and turned back to the two men, to the one man in particular who had spoken.

Blue clouded his vision and he growled, smiling at the man who took a step towards him.

"Potter…"

"I know what I'm doing. Loki… Darling… You're safe."

Loki now turned to meet the man's bright green eyes completely, his eyes going to the scar on his forehead. To the cloak on his shoulders and the stick behind an ear. He watched as the man took another step closer, his arms loose at his sides.

Loki stood up and raised the spear, pointing it at the man before him. Weapons were drawn and pointed at him and the archer nocked an arrow.

"No one move," the man remarked as he took another step, stopping at the base of the platform. There was steel in the man's voice and Loki stayed where he was, the spear pointed right at the man's heart. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

"He's a threat, Potter!" The archer exclaimed.

"Not to me, he isn't," Potter answered, stepping up to the platform, his eyes not moving from Loki's. "Loki, peace."

There was a soft thump as the tip of the spear hit the man's chest and Loki stared at the man, at Potter.

"You have power," Loki purred, swallowed and focused on the spear's energy.

Potter stared at him idly and then slowly reached out, his right hand moving to lightly land on Loki's chest. Warmth radiated from his fingers and Loki sucked in a tight breath, some of the blue disappearing from his vision at the touch. "You're hurt."

Loki stared at the man even as the spear's energy moved right into Potter's chest.

There was a yell from in front of them but Potter just stayed right where he was. His green eyes stayed green even as his nose wrinkled. His hand moved on Loki's chest, trailing up to cup his chin and Loki shivered.

"You and I are no one's puppets," Potter whispered, reaching his other hand to entwine his fingers with Loki's, gripping the spear. Potter's thumb traced circles on his skin and Loki's heart jolted. The warmth coming from the human man was intoxicating but he... "_Breathe._"

Energy rose up and into him and he sucked in a tight, gasping breath even as arms came around him. The blue vanished from his vision and he could distantly hear screaming. He faintly recognized Thanos' voice before he slumped into the waiting arms, his knees buckling even as words drifted across him. The spear dropped to the floor with a loud thunk.

A bright, glowing stag stood above him as his vision came back to him and he jolted.

"You're safe. I promise. Get some sleep, Loki," Potter whispered, the hand at his back smoothing circles into his shoulder blades. "No need for this thing anymore."

A hand curled around the nape of his neck and a groan left his throat unconsciously. "You're coming home with me."

Black spots entered his vision and Loki peered up into those bright green eyes and took a slow, cautious breath.

* * *

AN: Just a small drabble because I just watched the first Avengers movie again. Loki looked like hell in that first scene so... yeah.


End file.
